The Lego Movie: Genderbent!
by Tamara52
Summary: i just had to do it. ok, Amma is just a ordinary girl. t\till the day she fownd the peace of resitens
1. Meet Emma Brickowski

(No person's pov)

"_Everything is Awesome" _played out of the clock radio that belonged to Emma Brickowski. She woke up with a groan as she got out of bed her short light brown hair in a bedhead that would take a while to brush out and turned off the alarm.

*Emma's pov*

I got out of bed in a happy mood like every morning and made my way to my bookshelf. "Good morning apartment! Good morning doorway! Good morning wall!" I said like i do every morning as i pulled out a book labeled _'Instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and to always be happy' _ i opened the book and read the first step

_Step 1: Breathe_

I took a deep breath and i went onto the next step as i opened the window and i looked out to my beautiful city 'Bricksburg'

_Step 2: put on a big smile and greet the day with 'Good morning city!'_

"Good morning city!" I said out the window and hearing cries of 'Good morning city' fill the air. i

stepped away from the window to do step number 3 with a big smile

_Step 3: Exercise _

"jumping jacks!" i said as i started to do them "1… 2…. 3….4… 5! I'm so pumped up!" I squealed. then i turned back to my book

_Step 4: Shower_

after my shower i looked at my book again

_Step 5: Brush your teeth_

_Step 6: comb and brush your hair_

_Step 7: put on some clean close_

I did every step before i made myself some breakfast and i turn on the tv just in time for president business's announcement. "Good Morning everyone! It is President Business here to say, lets make extra sure to follow the rules or you will be put to sleep. and don't forget! Taco Tuesday is coming next week! For all rule followers will get a free taco and my love!" the announcement ends with her smiling.

"man what a gal! I wish i was like President Business… wait did she say 'put to sleep' hmmm" I said as i started to think about what she meant when a commercial came on for my favorite show _'where are my pant's?' _ and i started to laugh.

After fixing my construction worker outfit and putting a headband in my hair and head out the door and said good morning to everyone i saw.

_Step 8: turn on the radio and enjoy your fave song!_

_"Every thing is awesome"_ started to play and i bobbed my head to the beat.

* * *

Sup everyone! I just got the idea for no reason! I wanted to do the movie i had the junior novel. so i though oh what the heck i'm doing it any way. so EMMET! WYLDSTYLE! GET OVER HERE!

Emmet: no need to yell

I did need to!

Wyldstyle: Emmet, she's hyper. lets get it over with so we don't get hurt

Emmet: ok! Tammy52 doesn't own the lego movie! The movie belongs to the guys or gals

Wyldstyle: She only owns the idea of the movie gender bent.

now for some fun! *snaps fingers and Wyldstyle and Emmet turn into the oppaset gender*

*as a girl* Emmet: Hey!

*As a boy* Wyldstyle: Tammy!

hoped you enjoyed the chapter! and if i don't update Wyldstyle and Emmet killed me.

Good cop: Tammy52 is out!

*switch to bad* Bad cop: Thats her line!

THANKS GOOD COP! *Runs away*


	2. The piece of resistances

*Emma's pov*

after getting to work as always i got a few stares, i'm one of 7 girls on the construction team, and right i cue i started to blush at the fact. but then i saw the others in front of a wall with graffiti on it, it said _'Question Authority'' _.

"Question Authority… what does that mean?" I ask as some of the authority come by and clean up the graffiti from the wall. then i hear one of my co-workers say "Did you see _'where are my pants' _last night?". "So funny" another one said. they started to say where are my pants. as always i get the joke a little too late.

"instructions from the capital!" My co-worker Betty says to us as the instructions come in from the delivery tube. "it says to take anything weird and blow it up" Betty finishes as yet another co-worker of mine Fuschia claps her hands. "All right cylinder heads, lets make it look exactly like it does on the cover" She finished as she looked on the cover.

"I need a two-by-four with some ball bearings up here. Come on, girls lets go!" Fuschia said. i waved my hand holding the piece we needed to use "I got it!" I called to her and she nodded and said, "ok we need a two-by-two over here!". i found the next piece and called "two-by two coming in!".

This continued for a while and as we worked we started to sing _'everything is awesome'_.

_Everything is awesome!_

_Everything is cool when you're part of a team!_

_Everything is awesome!_

we worked as we all sang and i started to smile.

_Everything is awesome!_

_Everything is cool when you're part of a team!_

_Everything is awesome!_

_We're living our dream! _

by the time work ended we all were talking about what we are going to do when my instructions manual blew out of my hand. "My instructions!" I say in shock and go chasing after them. by the time i get to them i saw this hooded figure digging around for something.

"Hey hooded guy! the construction site is closed! this is a hard hat area, now if you please leave so i don't have to report you" I say to the figure. The figure didn't respond back so i said as i took out my phone and said "Looks like i'm going to have to report youuuuuuuu". the figure shook his or hers head and the hood fell off to show this handsome man with midnight black hair with a blue and pinkish purplish streak in his hair and small splattering of freckles. his hair matched his hoodie and black jeans with the same color graffiti on the left side of the outfit.

"youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I continued to say and the boys eyes locked with mine for a split second and he ran off. "No wait! I'm sorry if i scared you! Please come back!" I say as i try to go after him to explain what i was doing. then i tripped and fell on the ground hard, and the ground broke thru. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" i said before lights out when i hit the ground once more

* * *

hello! Wyldstyld and Emmett didn't killed me! i was going to post this yesterday, but i went to a baseball game for the d.a.r.e program at my school. and the funniest thing happens. I was thinking of names for Wyldstyld's real name in my book they were playing songs before the game (we went to a minor league game not a major league) when i hear a faint tune of a song that was familiar, so i head to the nearest speaker. a lot of kids where there and talking so it was loud but i ended up hearing from the speaker _'Everything is awesome! Everything is cool where we'er part of a team!' _my mouth dropped as i heard the song. and i started to sing along. Any way, HEY BAD COP! GOOD COP! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

Bad cop: *Chucks a chair at me and i doge* No need to yell!

yeah i did! NOW DISCLAIMER!

Bad cop: Tammy doesn't own the Lego movie it belongs to the Lego company

*switch to good cop* Good cop: She only owns the idea of the gender bent

now for fun! *I snap my finger and Bad/Good cop turn into a girl*

*as a girl and switch to bad cop* Bad cop: *chucks more chairs at me* GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

no! Bye! and Tammy52 is out! *Runs away!*

Bad cop: GET BACK HERE! *holding a chair*


	3. Meet GoodBad cop

*Emma's pov*

I woke up a little dazed after my fall. "man my head" I said as a hand came to my head, i looked around and saw a glowing red piece. "what's that?" I say and i reach out to touch it and when i did a white light shot into the sky before i passed out yet again.

*7 hours later still Emma's pov*

I woke up with small spots in my vision, then i saw the room i'm in. I was tied to a chair and there was a cop in front of me with a frown, she had blond hair in a braid down her back and her eyes covered in a pair of sunglasses.

Then she took the sunglasses off and looked at me with intense green eyes. "Ok, I'm going to ask you one question got it." she said as she set her sunglasses on a table and i nodded. " good, now where are the other master builders?" She asked harshly and got in my face. "Master builders? Who are they?" I ask.

"Don't play coy with me! You are the special!" She screeched at me. "Hold on, shouldn't there be a good cop? I want to talk to her" I said. The cop switched faces to her good cop side. she had a soft expression with a small smile. "you don't have to be afraid, would you like some water?" She asked me. "Yeah, i would like a cup please" I replied back as she got me a cup of water i reached for the cup and Good cop switched back to bad cop and knocked my cup of water off the table.

"No more miss. goodie two shoes! How did you find the piece of resetestens?" she asked me with a menacing tone and put on her sunglasses. "What piece of resetestens? I dont know what you are talking about!" I said with fear clearly shown in my voice.

"Take her to the melting room now!" Bad Cop screamed and i was dragged away exclaiming i didn't know what they where talking about

* * *

By far this is the shortest chapter i ever done, well i don't care. I updated and that is what matters. I'm going to make a deal with you guys or gals, i want 10 revews no more no less. and maybe I'll update after that. Deal? Ok BUSINESS! BENNY! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!

Benny: Spaceships!

Business: What do you want?

DISCLAIMER!

Benny: Tammy here doesn't own the Lego movie

Business: all rights go to the Lego company

*Snaps fingers they are both girls*

Benny: Hey!

Buaines: Tammy! change me back!

i better get out of here Tamyy 52 is out! *runs away*


	4. Say hello to wyldstyle!

(no person's pov)

in the melting room a laser pointer suspended in the air over a rack with Emma Brickowski strapped to it and freaking out. "I'm telling you i don't even know what you are talking about!" screamed a tarfied Emma as she struggled with the straps that held her to the rack she was on

then the robot turned on the laser

*Emma's pov*

they flipped the rack i was on over and the laser started to melt around the weird piece on my back that was stuck to me. i was scared that they will kill me after getting the piece or worse i get killed as they were getting the piece off.

then some person crashed into the room and started taking out robots left and right. then whoever it was got me out of the straps and held a hand out to me as the hood fell off. it was that cute boy from the construction site.

(Wyldstyle's pov)

"come with me if you wanna not die" I said and i held out my hand to the scared girl. She then took my hand and we ran to the window, i let go of her hand and without a second thought i jumped out the window and on to the ground.

I heard the girl squeal when she hit the ground i helped her up and i looked around. _'we don't have enough time to talk must think of way to get the special and me to Vixs' _i thought then it hit me a motorcycle. i took a part a dumpster and grabbed pieces i need, and out the corner of my eye i saw the special with a small look of confusion on her face. "hey hero guy. Thanks for saving me" I hear the special say to me.

"No problem! Madam, That was amazing, acting like a normal person to hide the act" I say as i continued to build the motorcycle. "Oh yeah sure" The special says i finished making the motorcycle.

*Emma's pov*

He finished making what looked like a motorcycle. I was confused on why he made it, till i saw bad cop with a bunch of robots. "Come on!" The motorcycle/hero boy said to me and pulled me onto the motorcycle.

* * *

Ciao everyone! Just a short thing for this, had stuff to do. went to sixflags with my school band and choirs. and tried getting over writers block. So, i'll try to update more, with School coming to a end and summer coming up i may update more. so win win. UNIKITTY AND METTLEBEARD

Unikitty: Hi Tammy how have you been?

Mettlebeard: what do ye want?

Do the disclaimer!

Unikitty: whats the magic word?

please!

Unikitty: Tammy dosen't own the lego movie all rights go to lego

Mettlebeard: the lass only owns the plot of the story

Thanks! Now i have no idea for abusing my awesome author powers right now. so TAMMY 52 IS OUT!


End file.
